Six Months
by Liviyan
Summary: Sam is diagnosed with cancer, and is told she has six months left. Join Sam, CArly and Freddie as they learn what it means to live. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**SIX MONTHS**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly or it's characters. I do, however, own Dr. Jay, so bear with me.

Chapter 1: Diagnosis

"In 5…4…3…2…" Freddie Benson pointed at iCarly's 2 co-hosts, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett.

"Hello, all you men, women, children, dogs….." Carly began.

"…..lizards, dolphins, monkeys, and platypuses!" Sam finished. "You're watching a little show we call iCarly!" Both girls yelled the last part into the camera. Freddie laughed from behind it as he watched and recorded their usual crazy antics. About 5 minutes into the show, Carly smiled at the camera.

"Alright guys, time for a new segment of 'Messing With Lewbert'! Show the Lobby Cam, Freddie!" She turned towards the screen when she heard a faint _thud! Odd…..probably Spencer…_she thought, obviously not too concerned.

"Setting up lobby camera," Freddie reported. Carly smiled when Lewbert appeared on-screen, reading a magazine. It faded fast, though, at the next thing she heard: Freddie's scream.

"SAM!!"

Carly spun automatically towards Freddie. His face was ghost-white, eyes wide with horror. Carly followed his horrified gaze to Sam lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, remote held loosely in her hand. "Oh, my God, SAM!!" she screamed, "SPENCER!!" Freddie turned the camera on him as she ran to get her brother and stuttered, "Obviously iCarly is experiencing a severe emergency…uh, see you next week…" and shut off the camera.

--In the ER--

Spencer sat in a chair in the waiting room, a comforting hand on Mrs. Puckett's shoulder, watching Carly pacing nervously. Freddie sat on his other side, head held in his hands, still ghost-white. After 10 long minutes, the door opened and Dr. Shanelle Jay walked out of the operating area, a grave look on her face. Everyone snapped to attention, and Carly sprinted over to her. "How's Sam? Is she alright?"

"What's wrong with my baby?!" wailed Mrs. Puckett.

Dr. Jay gazed at each of them before saying, "Sam is fine right now. She just collapsed; her body had a momentary breakdown. But now she's recovering." Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Puckett breathed a sigh of relief. Freddie, however, kept his breath. The doctor seemed too sad to be telling them only good news. "But……?" he pressed. Carly spun around. "Freddie! No 'buts', okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Jay said, "Actually…."

"Oh, there's a 'But', isn't there?" Carly groaned. Dr. Jay nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm afraid, and very sorry to have to inform you, but….Sam has leukemia. Cancer of blood."

Mrs. Puckett burst into quiet sobs, Spencer patting her back. Carly let a few tears roll down her own cheeks, and Freddie just gazed at her with wide eyes. "Is….is there any chance of her…?" he 

stuttered out. Dr. Jay shook her head. No. I'm also sorry to say that the diagnosis shows she has only six months before she….moves on," she said quietly. Mrs. Puckett let loose a mournful wail, Freddie just gazed at nothing with empty eyes, now so white he blended perfectly with the walls. Carly started sobbing broken, wet sobs, and Spencer let a few tears loose, too.

"She'll be turned out in a day or two, and she can live like a normal 14-year-old….for awhile. By her last couple months, she'll grow weaker. I'm truly sorry," and she sounded like she meant it, not like other doctors who only said it as part of their job. Carly's sobs quieted, and she sniffled, "Alright, we should go home. It's been a long day." Freddie just nodded and walked trance-like to the Shay's car. Mrs. Puckett said 'thank you' and went to her own car. Spencer put an arm around his baby sister's shoulders and gently pulled her behind Freddie.

Once they were driving away, Freddie twisted in his seat and stared at the hospital shrinking behind them, where they left Sam alone. He had a feeling it would be a long night, too….


	2. Final Countdown

**Okay, so I did my best not to make this chapter as sad, but….yeah. **

**Disclaimer:**** Again, I don't own iCarly or anything to do with it. Stop reminding me of my misfortune!!**

Chapter 2: Final Countdown

It's Saturday, the day Sam's released from the hospital. Carly sat in her living room, nervously biting her lip. Freddie wasn't home; he was out shopping with his mom. He promised Carly he would come over as soon as he got back. Spencer had gone to Sam's, asked her mom if she could spend the night, and got her stuff. Then he went to the hospital to pick her up.

Carly glanced at her watch. "He should be home by now!" she said somewhat hysterically. She was anxious to see how Sam was. She waited on her couch, but soon got extremely restless. _I should clean my room…..but I did that already. _Looking around, she saw the kitchen and sighed. _Guess I should eat something._ She got up and made herself a sandwich, then situated herself in front of her computer. She turned it on to and sadly watched their last webcast. With a pit in her stomach, she pushed away her sandwich as she heard Freddie scream Sam's name, and her own screaming. Then she worked up her courage enough to look at the screen in time to see Freddie's stark-white, scared face and hear his sign-off. That brought Carly to thinking about Freddie himself. Since that frightening incident, he hasn't been his normal self. He hadn't even tried to flirt with her in the past couple days! She knew it was concern for Sam that made him like this, but she hated it anyway. She turned off the computer and took care of her unfinished lunch.

She was washing off her plate when she heard a key rattling in the lock. Her head snapped up and she stared intently at the door. She broke into the widest of grins when she saw Spencer walk into the room, holding Sam's backpack. She almost screamed when Sam herself walked in, an identical grin plastered on her face. Carly ran to Sam and gave her a tight hug. Sam hugged her back, and they stayed like that until Sam said, "Y'know, if you keep this up, I'll have three months instead of six."

Carly pulled away and gave Sam a stern look. "That's not funny, Sam."

She shrugged. "Well, it's true. I'm going eventually." Carly gazed at her sadly. "But not for awhile. Let's not talk about that, okay? It's upsetting. And we don't want Freddie to worry anymore."

Sam snorted. "Dorky McDork-Dork? Worried about me? Ha ha, good joke." She walked to the refrigerator. "Got any ham?"

Carly shook her head. _Same old Sam…_"Bottom shelf. But yes, Sam, Freddie is worried about you. I am, too."

Sam rummaged through the fridge for her prize. She emerged, victorious, and said, "I can understand _you_, Carls. You're my best friend. But Freddie? Nah." She bit ravenously into her ham. "Man, that hospital food was gross. Except for their pudding."

Carly couldn't help but give a tiny smile. "Freddie's not your friend?" Sam looked at her and held up one finger, signaling Carly to wait till she swallowed. When she did, she replied, "No, he's my friend…sorta. But he's not my _best_ friend." Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Sam. I'm too tired to argue." And as if on cue, she gave a huge yawn. Sam smirked. "Sorry for making you worry."

"You better be, young lady!" Carly joked. Seeing Sam's face fall, her tone softened. "It's fine, Sam. You're okay right now, and you're here, and that's what matters." Sam nodded and resumed devouring her ham. Carly stood up. "I'm gonna go take a nap. I haven't been able to sleep, so…I need to catch up. See ya in a couple of hours."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sam promised as Carly began climbing her stairs. Carly turned on the landing. "Freddie should be coming over soon. Believe it or not, he was worried about you, so don't antagonize him, okay?"

"No promises."

Carly sighed and continued upstairs. Sam was left to finish her food in a few seconds. Then, feeling bored, she looked around trying to figure out what to do. She heard whizzes and whirrs coming from Spencer's room, figured he was working on a new sculpture, and shrugged. Her blue eyes fell on the computer. _I wonder what _did_ happen?_ She stood, stretched, and made her way over to where Carly was only moments before. She turned it on, typed '' in the address bar, and watched the webcast in question. She laughed at the crazy things she and Carly had done, like one of their 'Random Dancing' moments. Then she gasped in horror as she watched herself fall unconscious, and sat in silence at Freddie's scream for her.

"You really scared me, you know," said a voice behind her.

Sam spun around, eyes wide with surprise. Freddie closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards Sam. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly recovered from her shock. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, dweeb! I'll just make your life twice as miserable as it already is," she snapped. He just stopped and stared at her, his brown eyes searching her face. It kind of creeped her out.

"Hey, stop staring at me. I'm fine now, see?" He still said nothing. She sighed. He looked like he was debating whether or not to hug her. She smirked and stared right back at him, her eyes challenging him to. _Heh, this is more fun than watching him squeal after I give him a wedgie! Let's see if he'll try to hug me…he won't get far…_

Freddie felt as if he'd explode from the debate inside his head. _Go on, hug her! She's alive, and you might not get the chance to!_

_But this is Sam, why would I want to hug her? She'd bash my face in, or make me eat my shoe, or something like that!_

_Just do it, you know you want to! You were worried about her!_

_But this is SAM! IF I try to, she'll kill me!_

"Good to see you back, Sam," he finally said, deciding on a handshake. Sam smirked even more as she shook his outstretched hand.

"Good to see you too, Freddo!" she said.

Freddie broke into an easy smile and let go of her hand. He look around the loft, a confused look on his face. "Where's Carly?"

"Sleeping. She said she couldn't for the past two days because of…well, me," she shrugged on the last bit. Freddie raised an eyebrow. "So…you have cancer?"

She walked towards the kitchen and he followed. "Yup. Mom said it ran on Dad's side of the family," she replied casually, as if they were discussing the weather. She took out two cups and poured milk into each. She handed Freddie his and took a swig from her own. Freddie stared at his cup. "And, the doctor said there was…no cure," he said quietly. Again, Sam answered casually. "Yep. The doc said the diagnosis came too late for a cure, so come New Years I'll be pushing up daisies!" She finished off her milk and set the cup on the table. Freddie put his still full cup on the table and looked at her incredulously.

"Don't act so…so content with everything! Sam, you make it all seem like a joke! Well, newsflash: it isn't funny!"

Sam looked at him in surprise before her eyes flickered with anger. Suddenly, "Of course I make it seem like a joke! That's what I do, okay, Einstein? You're not the one who's dying here!" Freddie winced at the word 'dying'.

"Sam, stop. I don't want to…" his voice trailed off as he turned his back on her.

"Don't want to what, Freddie?" She wasn't shouting, but her voice still had an edge to it.

"I just…I don't…I don't wanna…"

"What?! Spit it out!!" She persisted.

"I don't want to think of you leaving us!" He spun around to face her again. She had a look of surprise on her face again, and his was a mixture of hurt and anger. "Leaving me."

She blinked once, and let out her breath. _Weird, I don't remember holding my breath._ "Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. Don't worry, I'm still here!"

"But you won't be in January," he retorted in a small, defeated voice. He sank onto the couch and out his head in his hands. Sam bit the inside of her lip and looked around, making sure no one would see the next thing she was going to do. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and sat next to 

him. He looked up as he felt the cushions shift. Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, lighten up. I'm here, right now. That's pretty good, right? You're still talking to me. And, c'mon, Carly's a wreck. She needs you to be strong for her, since I won't be anymore." Freddie just gazed at her, disbelief clouding his thoughts. Sam was being nice to him? There had to be a catch. Sure, she was dying from disease, but it was still Sam.

She rubbed her thumb in soothing circles on his shoulder. "There's still iCarly, I can do those. AND…I'll make a deal with you. If you don't tell ANYONE that this conversation happened, I promise I won't rip on you as much. And as an added bonus, I won't beat you to a bloody, dorky pulp!" she added cheerfully. She held out her fist, still grinning. He flinched automatically, but when he didn't feel any pain, he glanced from behind his arm.

"No, doofus. I'm just sealing it. You pound it, then lock it." She demonstrated, "See?"

Freddie looked at her, then her outstretched fist and back. Then he slowly held out his own and did as she instructed.

"Good. Now, let's watch some T.V.!" She looked around. "Where's that stupid remote?!" She looked under where she sat, under her seat cushion, and on her side table before finally spotting it on the other side of Freddie.

"Gotcha!" She lunged for it, landing across Freddie's lap. His cheeks turned pink as she wriggled her way upright again before turning on the T.V. set. "Awesome, Seattle Beat!" As she settled down, Freddie turned his head to look at her curly blonde hair and blue eyes in wonder. Suddenly, he found those eyes watching _him_ instead of Seattle Beat.

"What?!" she said impatiently. "Nothing," he replied quickly, whipping his head to look at the T.V. screen. She snorted 'whatever' and returned her attention to the show. She grinned to herself. _Maybe dying won't be so bad,_ she thought. _When you make peace-sort of-with a dork, you know the world's gonna end. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just beating them to it. _She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and watched him yawn and scoot lower in his seat. _On the other hand…maybe _he_ ain't so bad, either…._

**Chapter 2, end!! trumpets sound**

**Okay, I know, probably a little sadder than the first, and it turned out a bit mushier than intended. BUT….I tried to add a little more Sam-isms to make up for it. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it up there. Toodle-loo! Reviews are majorly appreciated! **

**Liviyan**


	3. Day 1

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks so much to ColorsOfTheSky101, earthfairy001, palinana, Boris Yeltsin, StarFreak01, and shoopshoopsforshiz for giving me positive reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I **_**need**_** to say it?!**

Chapter 3: Day 1

The next day is July 2nd. Day 1 of the countdown until Sam's disease took full effect. She crossed off the day before on her calendar, then stared at it for awhile. _January 10__th__. I really wish that day wouldn't come. But it will. _She sighed and flopped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, her smirk appeared. _And I'll be ready when it does._

The three friends were sitting in the beanbag chairs in the iCarly studio. Carly and Sam were looking at bright neon cards. Freddie was checking out something on his laptop.

"So, tell me again why we shouldn't do a segment on smoothies?" Sam asked, flipping through her green cards without actually looking.

Carly sighed tiredly. "I told you, Sam. What good is that? No good. It's not funny."

"But if we get the Groovy Smoothie to give us smoothies for the show, they'll be free! And the best things in life are always free!"

"No, Sam!" Carly said, laughing at her persistence. "Fine," Sam huffed, but grinning. Carly went back to looking at her card. "Hey, what about a Truth Or Dare segment?"

Freddie looked up from his laptop. "A Truth Or Dare segment?" he asked skeptically. Sam's eyes lit up. "Hey, yeah! Only, to make it more interesting," she stood up and walked slowly towards the door.

"What?" Freddie and Carly asked in unison. Sam quickly turned around and faced them, a smile on her face. "We twist it up a little."

Carly and Freddie exchanged a glance. "How?" Carly asked.

"Instead of just Truth Or Dare…we'll call it Truth, Dare, Double-dare, Promise, or Repeat!" she almost shouted. She was positively excited now.

Carly looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The viewers can give us something to do. First, you need to explain what happens." Freddie just shook his head and read some comments from the last webcast.

_Sungoddess463: OMG, is Sam ok?!_

_iCarlyfangirl4eva: Sam! Oh, no, what happened? I DEMAND to know!!_

Freddie looked at Sam, who had taken her place between him and Carly once again. She was busy explaining to her how you played the game. They both seemed so excited. On the blogs area he put 

that Sam was perfectly okay right now, but didn't say anything else. He couldn't bear to put down that Sam wouldn't live. It was as if he were sealing her fate—_their_ fate.

"…and Repeat is when you make someone repeat what you say, word for word. If they don't, then like Promise, you give them an alternate choice," Sam finished.

Freddie looked suspiciously at her. "And if they don't wanna do either?"

Sam just smirked at him, and leaned in very close to him. When she was close enough to barely touch his nose with her own, she said sweetly, "They don't get that choice. They have to do one or the other."

Freddie gulped and gently pushed Sam away. _What was _that _about? _He thought frantically. Sam sat back in her chair, still smiling. He tried to breathe normally, which was weird to him because he couldn't figure out for the life of him _why_ he was breathing too fast. When Carly dropped one of her cards, she bent over to pick it up, and while she wasn't paying attention Sam turned back and winked at Freddie. It wasn't a flirty wink, it was just…a wink. Still, it didn't help Freddie to control his breathing. On the contrary, he thought he might pass out from lack of oxygen now. He figured it was either because Sam's wink could have been threatening or…just the wink itself. No, he told himself, it had to be for the threat. Yeah, that was it. It bugged him greatly that Sam was going to make him pass out by not even doing anything to him. At least, not physically.

Sam had to find something to eat (I can still taste the hospital's pasta!! Blecccch!) and Carly had to go to the bathroom. So that left Freddie by himself in the studio. He spent the next few minutes looking up videos on Toonjuice. When Carly came back, he had to go ("Y'think maybe Spencer put something in the apricot juice?"), and since Carly didn't want to be by herself, she went downstairs to keep Sam company.

When Freddie came back to collect his laptop to go downstairs, he saw Sam; he didn't see Carly. Sam was writing something, it looked like. No, she was looking at a picture, and it seemed she was drawing something on the pad in her lap. She blew on it, paused to admire it, and smiled a little. Whatever it was, she was happy with it.

From where he stood (which was outside the door) he heard the microwave ding. Apparently she did, too, because she exclaimed "Finally, some real food!", set her pad on the chair next to her, and jumped up. Freddie quickly jumped in a closet across the hall. For some reason (he wasn't sure why) he didn't want Sam to see him. When he heard her going down the stairs, he emerged and walked quickly over to the pad. The first thing he felt was shock and surprise. The picture she had been looking at was of _him_. It was a Polaroid, and he knew for a fact that Sam had a digital camera; he had given it to her for her birthday. He smiled when he remembered her reaction. _Thanks, Freddie_. Then she had punched him in the arm; he winced as he remembered that. Besides, the only person he knew who ever took pictures with a Polaroid camera was hi mother.

Which meant Sam had to have asked her for it. It was a recent photo, taken at his cousin's graduation party last month. He was simply giving his famous 'Freddie' grin. His eyebrow raised in confusion, he moved the picture into his other hand and looked at what Sam had drawn. His jaw dropped.

It was an exact copy of the picture, only it was bigger and entirely in pencil. But she had gotten every little detail; the way his cheek dimpled when he smiled, every strand of hair…even the few freckles on his nose. He didn't think Sam was a bad artist, but she was way better than he thought.

"What are you doing?!"

He jumped and nearly dropped the pad, but he caught it before it fell. "N-nothing! I just got up here, and I noticed this picture! Did you draw it?"

"Maybe!" she retorted defensively.

"Hey, hey! Calm down," he held his hands up, palms facing out in a surrendering gesture, "I was just wondering. It's really good," he handed the pad to her, the picture resting on top. She took it slowly, unsure of what to say. She was sure that he would've laughed. Not that he'd get away with it in one piece, but still…

"Um…thanks."

"No problem. You draw a lot?" he asked. She shook her head, "No. Just once in awhile. But I really like doing it. It's the only other thing I like to finish." He looked at her, confused. "What's the other thing?"

"Food." He rolled his eyes and kept himself from chuckling. "Anyway, I like it. But, why did you draw me?"

She shrugged. "I'm drawing you and Carly. I've always wanted to, but you know me: big procrastinator. Yes, I can use big words, too. Anyway, When I'm done drawing the two of you, I'm gonna draw myself and make a copy for each of you. And a special one. I'm not sure what that one will be, yet. Besides, I like drawing my friends." Freddie blinked. _I'm her friend? Wow..._ He strangely felt…good, knowing that he was Sam's friend. He couldn't really explain what the feeling itself was, but he knew it was a good feeling.

She was staring at him strangely. "Okay, you're gonna have to stop staring at me so much, or I'm gonna start calling you a pervert." Freddie shook his head hard, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Sam raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, "NOT that kind of thinking! Geez, Sam!" She smirked, "Just makin' sure." Again, he rolled his eyes, but this time he smiled. She chuckled a little. Freddie frowned suddenly. Somebody was missing…

"Where's Carly?" Sam stopped smiling. _Carly, Carly, Carly! Good God, this boy's obsessed!_ "Spencer wanted her to help him go grocery shopping." He nodded, "Oh." He wondered why Spencer would need help. Then he remembered: it was Spencer.

"Yeeeeah…" Silence screamed at them for a few minutes before, "Hey, Sam? Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?" Sam's eyes lit up. "Sure!" she checked her pockets for cash, but all she came up with was pocket lint. "Can't. I'm broke."

Freddie thought for a second. Then he grinned. "I'll buy. My treat!" Sam raised an eyebrow again. "Are you practicing flirting with Carly? 'Cause you're not doing a good job." Freddie gave her one of his 'looks' he often gave her during their frequent arguments. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her, smirking, out of the room.

"C'mon…"

**Chapter 3 is done at last! Phew!**

**So, we find Sam has a secret talent and a surprise for Freddie and Carly. What's it gonna be?? Sorry, but you're probably not gonna find out till the last chapter. Don't be mad! Also, why is Freddie feeling weird around Sam these days? We'll find out soon enough! Next chapter features a segment of iCarly called, 'Hey, What Am I Sitting On?' Yay! Reviews, please!**

**Liviyan**


	4. Day 2

**M'kay, chapter 4 is up and running! Please, I'm praying to the God of Fanfiction that this one is turning out fine, or at least good. Welp, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** Why? Do I **_**have**_** to? I do? Fine…Idon'towniCarly. There, I said it. Now get off my case! God!**

Chapter 4, Day 2

"In 5…4…3…2…"

"Hello, world! Welcome to iCarly!" Carly said enthusiastically. Sam smiled at the camera.

"I'm Sam!"

"And then I'm Carly!" Carly looked surprised, and Freddie laughed behind the camera. Sam frowned and glared at him for a second, then the bright smile returned. Freddie's, however, disappeared, only to be replaced by a puzzled look. Too late now; She was back to normal.

"So, I'm sure you watched us last week," Carly began.

"And that means you most likely saw me faint," Sam added. Freddie had a pained look on his face. He didn't know how she could talk about what had happened with a smile still on her face. When he thought of it, of Sam lying broken on the floor, he felt sick and…somewhat guilty. Like he could've stopped it somehow._ Stop being stupid, Freddie. You couldn't have done anything, it just happened..._He shook his head and focused on the task at hand: iCarly.

"Well, Sam and I have some bad news regarding that incident," Carly said, suddenly looking very serious. "Sam?"

She looked at Carly. Carly saw something on her face, but she was unsure of what it was. Then Sam looked at Freddie, who nodded as if to say _Go for it._

Sam took a deep breath and finally said, "Well, it turns out that I have leukemia. A type of cancer. Um, stomach, I think…"

"Blood, Sam," Freddie corrected. "Whatever, I'm sick either way!" she snapped. "Anywhoo, I'm also sad to tell you that I have only the next six months…to, uh…I have…six months to…" She couldn't say it. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't. Carly watched her in concern. "Sam?"

"I'm alright, Carls." She glanced at Freddie, ashamed of herself. _I'm making myself look like a wimp in front of the King of Wimps himself! That can't happen…so why can't I say that I'm dying in six months' time?!_ She took a deep breath. _C'mon, old girl. You can say it, you did before._

"In six months, I'm gonna die," she said finally. Her eyes felt hot, and she immediately looked away from the camera. She refused to let the tears fall. She wanted to show Carly, Freddie, and the world that she wasn't afraid to die. She looked at Carly, and saw that she was trying not to cry, either. She glanced at Freddie from the corner of her eye and saw him wiping his eyes with his sleeve. She laughed a little out of relief. She wasn't the only scared one.

Carly laughed a little, too. "What's so funny?" Sam pointed at Freddie, who looked teary-eyed. "The dork. He's upset that I'll be gone."

Freddie looked incredulous. "Of course I'm upset!" he said indignantly. Sam opened her mouth to retort, but Carly put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Uh, why don't we finish this later?" Sam looked annoyed, but she dropped it. Freddie muttered ''whatever''.

"Right, well now we're going to call up my brother Spencer, and—""Hello!" Spencer bounded out of the back room. Carly looked at him, confused. "What were you doing back there?"

"Oh, well, I was just…um…what are we doing today, Sam?" he asked. Sam looked at the camera, "We're going to do another segment of:" Freddie clicked a button on his belt, and the screen did the little jingle we all love, "Hey, What Am I Sitting On?"

Carly laughed. "So now, our tech producer Freddie will help out here while I take the camera." She went behind the screen, and Freddie popped out in front, next to Spencer. "Thank you Carly. By the way, I love you, and—" Sam pulled him away by the collar of his shirt. "Yeah, yeah, we know."

The camera focused on Spencer, who said "Now, our lucky sitter today is…"

"Me," Freddie said dully, then groaned. "Oh, man…I don't like this…"

"Tough nubs, you volunteered," Sam said, patting his back. "No, I didn't! You made me!"

"Oh, yeah…whatever. Spencer! The blindfold!"

"Blindfold!!" Spencer echoed, handing it to Sam. She slipped it over Freddie's head, careful to snap the elastic back. "Ow!" Freddie cried. She made sure it covered both his eyes, then asked "Can you see anything?" He shook his head, still fuming.

"Good! Now to the Chair Of Wonder!" Spencer said dramatically. He took hold of Freddie's shoulders and guided him to said chair. "And the secret item of the day is…" Sam rushed over to the camera screen, "A plate of spaghetti,'' she whispered into the lens. Carly laughed, but managed to keep the camera steady. _Poor Freddie,_ she thought. Sam ran over to Freddie's side. "Ya ready, Freddo?" She asked, smirking. Freddie could tell she was smirking, even if he couldn't see her; that's how well he knew Sam Puckett. He shrugged. "Uh, I guess…"

Spencer put the plate of spaghetti on the Chair, while Sam backed Freddie into position. "Nope…a little to the left…forward a step…there! Okay, sit!" He did, slowly, and groaned as he did. "Ew…"

Spencer bounded over to him. "Okay, remember: you have 20 seconds to guess, 'Hey, What Am I Sitting On?'" he said excitedly, with the jingle doing its respective part.

"Aaaaaaaaaand…go!"

He moved a little. "It's squishy…is it a food?"

"Uh-huh," Sam answered. He moved around a little more. "Um…raw hamburger meat?" he asked, gripping the sides of the chair.

"Eeeeeeh!" Spencer said loudly, like a buzzer.

"Um…" "5 seconds left!" Spencer shouted.

"It's a……plate of spaghetti!" Freddie shouted at the last second, as the buzzer rang.

Sam clapped. "Congratulations! You've won!" He took off the blindfold. "Cool! Wait, what did I win?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"This." She smacked him lightly upside the head.

"Hey! That wasn't—"

"I know, I know, 'That wasn't very nice Sam.' But since when do I care?" she interrupted. Freddie opened his mouth, but Carly whispered from behind the camera, "Guys!!" Freddie quickly closed his mouth, not wanting to upset Carly. He frowned and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Sam yelled to him, while Spencer cleaned up the spaghetti. "To put on a clean pair of pants," he yelled over his shoulder. Sam shrugged.

--One pair of pants later--

"And that's all the time we have tonight, good people of Earth," Carly concluded.

"But don't forget to come back next week for totally awesome, crazy, insane stuff!" Sam chimed in. Both girls looked at each other, then at the camera and yelled "See ya!" Then Freddie put on Random Dancing.

"And, we're clear," Freddie said, signaling them to stop dancing randomly. "Awesome show tonight, guys!"

"I know! I'm gonna make some fruit kabobs to celebrate. Back in a few minutes," Carly said. "Oo, fruit kabobs! Yum! I love to have me some fruit!" Sam said in a weird accent. She pulled out her drawing pad and sat on the nearest beanbag. Freddie set up the equipment for the show next week. He watched her draw for a few minutes, her face scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He just hoped Sam wouldn't. "That's it! Hey, Sam!!"

She jumped. "What?!" She snapped, "You almost made me screw up!"

"Sorry. But here's an idea—"

"You're finally going to stay quiet when we have our meetings?" she asked irritably. Freddie frowned. "No! I was saying that we could put your drawings up on iCarly! I could put them on the 'Gallery' section, and people could leave comments, and they could vote on the drawing for the week!"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Not a bad idea, Fredward…maybe you do have a brain underneath all that dorkiness," she smiled. Freddie rolled his eyes, and they went back to what they were previously doing. As Freddie continued to watch her, he started to think about how pretty she looked. Frddie was shocked to hear himself think that about Sam, but he couldn't deny it. He sighed quietly. _Besides, nobody can compare to Carly, _he thought. He felt a little better after that. But for some reason, he felt confused. He did know, though, that it had to do with Sam. _Darn you, Sam!_ He glanced at her and saw her smile in satisfaction. _Eh, I'll let it go for now. I have a little while to figure it out anyway._

Carly came back up in the elevator, a plate of fruit kabobs in her hands. "Hey, guys, guess what!?" she asked. Clearly, she was excited about something.

They looked up—Sam from her drawing, Freddie from Sam—and gazed curiously at her. "Huh?"

"Spencer said that Dad called. He's stationed in Florida for the summer! And he gave me and Spencer plane tickets to go down there and see him! Isn't that great!?" she shrieked, setting down the plate carefully and jumping up and down. Sam hugged her, joining her in the jumping of joy. "That's great, Carls!" Freddie grinned. "Awesome," he said at the same time. Nothing made Sam or Freddie happier than seeing a happy Carly.

Sam's face fell, and she stopped jumping. "Oh, shoot…" Carly looked concerned, as she stopped jumping, too."What?"

"My mom and her friends are going to Vegas for the rest of summer, and I told her I was staying with you! Now what?"

Carly thought. "Well…what about your Dad's house?"

"Nah, he lives too far, and the rest of my family is in jail, so…no."

Carly frowned and thought some more. "How about…Freddie!" she looked at the boy.

"Huh!?" Both turned and stared at her as if she spoke Latin. Carly smiled. "Yeah! Freddie, let Sam stay with you. It's only for a couple months, and she has nowhere else to go," she said. "Please, Freddie?" Freddie just looked at her. _Wow, her hair is shiny…No! Focus, Freddie…okay, um, well…_

"I don't know, Carly. My mom freaks if I'm with a girl past 9 pm. What makes you think she's going to let Sam stay the night for two months?"

"I'll ask her," Carly shrugged. Sam hadn't said anything yet, so Carly glanced at her. "Sam? D'you want to?" She looked at the two of them, then rolled her eyes. "Well, what other options do I have?" Freddie expected a frown to come, but instead he surprised himself by smiling.

"M'kay, I'll go ask Mrs. Benson," Carly said, smiling in relief. _Hopefully, those two will get along better after living with each other for awhile._

"Fine. Hey, while you're with your dad, we'll keep iCarly going, and call you guys every time!" Sam said, grinning. Freddie just looked amused. _Girls are so confusing. One minute they're a ball of sunshine, the next they wanna rip your head off._ Carly laughed and headed downstairs. A few minutes later, she came back. "You're all good, Sam. I'm not leaving 'till Saturday, so we can pack tomorrow." They each grabbed a kabob and toasted each other. Tomorrow, they had work to do.

**Yay! So, I watched the 'Hey, What Am I Sitting On' segments on , and I just **_**had**_** to add it in my story. I noticed Freddie never sat on anything, so I made him. Anyway, Sam must now spend her summer alone with Freddie. Not like we haven't seen or heard that one before, but oh well. So, Reviews would be vey nice, and please, tell me what you think of it. Honestly, since this is my first chapter story, I'm nervous at how I'm doing. Thanks!**

**Liviyan**


End file.
